1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vent cap and inspection cap fittings and, more particularly, to vent cap fitting assemblies for covering holding tanks, lift pump tank chambers, drain field cells having exposed conduits for air flow as well as inspection cap fitting assemblies for covering an exposed septic tank conduit.
2. Prior Art
Inspecting a utility system, such as a septic tank, can be a difficult task. Utility workers routinely inspect, test, repair and sample the contents of such underground utility systems which are designed as subsurface structures. Utility workers generally enter or gain access to these subsurface structures through an opening at the surface that is normally covered by a panel or manhole cover. Prior to entering the underground structure atmospheric tests must be performed on the interior environment to ensure that the underground structure is safe to enter, e.g., that little or no toxic substances or combustible gases are present. The inspection may be performed with air and fluid monitors utilizing probes, tubes, etc., that may be used to gather or detect unidentified matter and gasses. Most private, on-site waste treatment systems have an inspection cap assembly attached to the exposed conduit on a septic tank. Vent cap assemblies are attached to conduits extending up from holding tanks, lift pump tanks, and drain field cells. Also, conventional septic systems have a vent conduit through which the testing equipment can easily be lowered in order to acquire quick and accurate readings.
To gain access to the interior environment, the vent conduit must be located to permit the entry of probes, tubes or other devices therethrough. Locating such a vent can be rather time-consuming since the vents typically become overgrown with vegetation like grasses, shrubs, or other plants. Furthermore, upon finding the vent, the utility worker must often struggle with a tight fitting and difficult to remove end cap that is attached thereto. Oftentimes the end cap is stuck tightly to the vent due to foreign matter such as dirt, rocks, etc. This situation requires specialized tools to pry open or pound the end cap, thereby breaking the seal caused by the foreign matter, so that the end cap can be successfully dislodged or removed from the vent conduit.
Accordingly, a need remains for an end cap fitting assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an end cap fitting assembly that is easy to install in a secure manner and can quickly be removed. The plastic design thereof makes it durable, while also reducing the production costs thereof. The ornamental designs attached to the top of the end cap helps to disguise the septic system components, while allowing the vent conduit to be easily located.